This application claims the priority of German patent application No. 102 31 221.4, filed Jul. 11, 2002, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a towing device for motor vehicles, in which a ball neck is provided with a coupling ball and is moveable in an electrically controlled manner from an operative position to an inoperative position and back.
DE 100 04 523 A1 shows a trailer coupling device that is fastened to a vehicle and can be swivelled by a controllable motor into an operative and inoperative position. Fastening plates establish a connection of the trailer coupling device with the vehicle in order to transmit occurring forces into the vehicle chassis.